Faerie Light
by jazztasticness
Summary: Could three fantasies really exist in one little town? Apparently…..maybe.    i got bored after writing this bit, so i want to know if it's actually interesting to anyone before bothering to carry on. hint hint! REVIEW!


Could three fantasies really exist in one little town? Apparently…..maybe. 

Guided by the glittering midnight stars, I fluttered down from the clouds, my twin in tow and hovered around the strange mansion that seemed to have appeared overnight in the deep mountain wilderness of Yucaipa. The stench emanating from the 4 story monster was bitter sweet. Like a sweet and sour pork dish laced in syrup and muffins. You knew it would make you sick, but it was oh so intriguing….

I flinched and fell, hard, onto the glass roof. If I wasn't feather light, that would have REALLY hurt. Instinct told u to scarper, fast, as one of the….. things inside, penetrated our minds. But still….muffins. 

We let it in. we came in peace. We were just curious little buggers. I clung to my brother, who in turn clung to the rather over sized satellite dish, fearing imminent death. 

I turned suddenly, feeling a different, gentler being probe our linked aura.

"Hey, you come in peace. We shall not harm you," said the voice of the probe. 

His eyes were a disturbing gold, as gold as our hair. I leapt back into the air, towing Luke, my brother, behind me. It was safer up here, though my little show-wings were having a hard time keeping up with my sudden movements. 

"Well aren't you a tiny thing?" he said, and I assume directed at me, given Luke's six foot, football playing beast-frame. 

I nodded timidly. He had said "we". that meant the other bodies in the house must be like him. Golden eyed. I shuddered. He licked my aura again, and I saw a calm, blue wave emerging from his form and flowing into my mine. My shudder paused itself instantly.

"There now. No need for fear. Come inside. My brother and wife would especially like to meet you,"

We obeyed. Following the scent of the muffin, though Luke seemed to have more of a craving for the pork that was waiting downstairs. Fluttering silently to the ground and front entrance below us, we followed Golden-eyes. His words were truthful, just about, but lined with a hint of confusion and worry. 

Warm, glowing faces took us in, smiling, but stood huddled together, one clear leader standing out to greet us, as if they feared out presence.

The leader took our light weight jackets and pointed us to a large, white leather corner group sofa. We sat obediently. Waiting. The group of gold-eyes sat too. 

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my family," he listed the names, pointing to each individual. "Edward tells me you two, aren't from around here either."

"I'm Luke, this is my twin, Alex. And you're correct. The low clouds and constant mist on the mountain makes this location perfect for our airborne way of life. Though we do spend a ridiculous amount of time within the human population." I'd looked up at him hopefully, too shy to speak. 

The small girl, Alice, was clearly bonded to the original golden-eye, Jasper, and she glared in our direction. My sight of not only the individual, but their feelings and thoughts showed a glowing red smear in her head. A migraine, perhaps.

"And so, what _are you_ exactly. It is plain you are not human, as it is for my family," Edward asked, and it became clear he was the one hunting in our minds. 

I looked at Luke for support, it was my turn to answer. "We're, erm….. Faeries….." I looked down embarrassedly. 

We seemed pathetic. It was clear from searching their auras and minds that we were in the company of vampires and werewolves. We couldn't fight, or tear off heads, or heal. We could just flutter around and see the world in a thousand different colours. 

Edward nodded. He saw my thoughts. And my thoughts were seemingly the truth. 

"How old are you?" Carlisle asked.

"We're as old as our master says we are. He saw a new…risk coming to this town, so we've been watching over it. The school seemed the target, so we're playing seventeen. The "risk" was apparently too dangerous for a whole clan of us, so just us were sent. We're disposable" I concluded. 

"Fascinating…" I heard him whisper, and raised one eyebrow. "My children will be joining the school on Monday. We like to keep up a human charade. We aren't the vampires of your legends,"

"We don't have legends. We have fact. The golden eyes are against the tradition."

Luke was eyeing up the dark skin of the two wolves. They seemed the bigger threat, but only because they hadn't spoken yet. Carlisle and Edward sensed my brother's concern. 

"Luke, would you like to meet Jacob and Seth? We have an alliance, they are no risk to you." Edward suggested, crouching in front of us.

He shook his head vigorously and flipped backwards to stand behind the sofa. 

"Luke, you can go if you need to…. I'm sure I'll be fine," I told him soothingly. He trusted my judgement and ability to flee, and vanished from the room to our den in the clouds above. 

"Alex, why did he go?" Alice asked.

"He has duty elsewhere. Something is still wrong, somewhere. He's keeping look out…"

"And your keeping an eye on us?" I was interrupted by Jacob, the bigger of the two dark skinned shape shifters.

"It is my orders," was my blunt answer. 


End file.
